


Il segreto

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace nota che Marco non si è mai buttato in acqua per salvarlo dall'annegamento. Non riesce a pensare alla spiegazione più semplice per giustificare il suo comportamento e finirà per metterlo involontariamente alla prova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il segreto

Ace amava il mare, da sempre. Aveva passato anni della sua infanzia, da solo o in compagnia, a fissarne l'orizzonte chiedendosi come sarebbe stato navigarvi sopra e superarne in confini.

Quello che gli piaceva di meno era finirci dentro, almeno da quando aveva mangiato il Frutto del Diavolo. La sensazione di debolezza, l'impossibilità di muoversi mentre affondava e la massa liquida che lo stringeva dentro di sé erano completamente contrarie all'idea di libertà che Ace cercava e che la superficie, vista dall'alto di una nave, gli offriva.

Fortunatamente aveva anche dei compagni che erano sempre pronti a gettarsi in acqua per salvarlo, altrimenti sarebbe morto alla prima occasione, specialmente considerando quante volte Barbabianca l'aveva scaraventato in mare per difendersi dai suoi attacchi. Ma anche senza il suo aiuto Ace riusciva a finirci dentro, in una maniera o in un'altra.

«Come hai fatto, stavolta?» gli domandò Marco, a metà fra l'incredulo e il divertito.

Satch stava cercando di trattenersi dalle risate, ma con scarsi risultati. «Stava mangiando seduto sul parapetto e si è _addormentato_!»

«Ridi, ridi, vorrei vedere te» borbottò Ace fra sé, ma pure gli altri compagni presenti non riuscivano a non ridere delle sue disavventure. Per non guardarli, incendiò completamente il suo corpo in modo da asciugarsi e da liberarsi della fastidiosa sensazione del sale sulla pelle.

Quando fu tornato perfettamente  asciutto, guardò con un certo tono di superiorità Satch, che invece era ancora completamente zuppo. Non che servisse a farlo smettere di ridere, ma lo faceva comunque sentire un po' meglio. Marco aveva un sorriso appena accennato sul viso e poi scosse la testa: a volte era davvero difficile avere a che fare con dei casinisti simili come compagni.

Solo in quel momento Ace si rese conto che, come lui, era perfettamente asciutto. Ricordava, prima di cadere addormentato, che Satch e Marco fossero entrambi accanto a lui, ma solo il primo si era precipitato a raccoglierlo prima che affondasse. Non che la cosa importasse, bastava che qualcuno lo raccattasse, eppure ciò gli fece venire in mente che, per quello che si ricordava, Marco era stato uno dei pochi, in ciurma, a non salvarlo. Poteva essere semplicemente un caso, dato che in un gruppo composto da mille e seicento persone capitava che non tutti facessero qualcosa - e lui non cadeva in acqua così spesso!

Eppure questa cosa gli mise un tarlo in testa, dato che Marco era spesso accanto a lui, specie nei primi tempi quando lui e Satch cercavano di incoraggiarlo a unirsi a loro. Abbastanza vicino da controllarlo e incoraggiarlo, ma non da salvarlo. Per una persona così insicura dei proprio affetti come Ace, fu indubbio che quella scoperta imprevista gli lasciò un tarlo in testa che avrebbe dovuto risolvere, prima o poi.

Ovviamente non era una cosa che Ace poteva andare e chiedere direttamente a Marco, non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Però continuava a pensarci continuamente, al punto di controllare se, in qualche maniera, notasse un diverso modo di comportarsi di Marco nei confronti del resto della ciurma, ma non scoprì nulla di rilevante. Marco era quello che teneva tutto sotto controllo e impediva alle gente di fare eccessive cavolate: indubbio che Ace e Satch finissero per essere le sue vittime preferite, dato i casini che combinavano.

Così Ace continuava a domandarsi se ci fosse un motivo per cui Marco non voleva salvarlo personalmente e lasciava fare il lavoro agli altri. Potevano essercene un centinaio, ovviamente, ma la sua mente bacata continuava a mostrargli scenari in cui, semplicemente, a Marco non importava sufficientemente di lui. Certo, l'aveva incoraggiato a entrare in ciurma, ma quelli non erano forse ordini del Capitano?

L'occasione giusta per mettere alla prova le sue teorie arrivò un soleggiato pomeriggio, quando Ace, dato che era l'unico che non soffriva per l'alta temperatura, ad occuparsi del lavaggio del ponte, cosa che era per di più particolarmente tediosa perché l'acqua evaporava in un istante subito dopo aver passato lo straccio.

«Vabbe', oh, più di così non posso fare» commentò ad alta voce dopo l'ennesimo tentativo. Non si poteva fare. Per altro, benché non fosse un problema per lui aiutare la ciurma con i lavori più umili, odiava stare da solo. Un tempo era sempre da solo e non lo ricordava con piacere.

Una risata appena accennata venne da dietro. «Ti hanno messo in punizione?» domandò divertito Marco, quando Ace si voltò verso di lui.

«Per chi mi hai preso, per un bambino?» Marco rispose alzando appena le sopracciglia. «Molto divertente» commentò Ace con un broncio sul viso, prima di gettare lo straccio nel secchio ormai vuoto. «Sono l'unico che resiste sul ponte, quindi è toccato a me» spiegò.

Marco sospirò appena. «Chiunque ti abbia detto di farlo, ti stava prendendo in giro.»

«Oh, grandioso» sbottò Ace, pensando già alla vendetta che aspettava Izou, non appena gli fosse venuta l'idea giusta in mente. Probabilmente gli avrebbe nascosto o distrutto tutti i trucchi a disposizione.

«Io non ti ho visto, comunque» disse Marco leggermente. Partecipava agli scherzi molto volentieri, ma più spesso li rovinava prendendo la parte di quello che veniva preso di mira, cosa per cui Ace lo amava e odiava allo stesso tempo.

«Tu non hai caldo?» gli domandò. Non aveva davvero idea di quanto caldo facesse, dato che non sentiva più le temperature.

«Molto. Devo solo dare un'occhiata alla rotta» spiegò Marco, che si era avvicinato al parapetto e stava guardando attorno alla nave. «L'ha settata Namur, quindi non sono preoccupato, ma è meglio controllare di tanto in tanto.» E naturalmente nessuno era disposto a lasciare la tranquillità del sottocoperta con quella calura, per cui era ovvio che toccasse a lui.

«Capisco» mormorò Ace, avvicinandosi a lui. «Se vuoi posso farlo io, tanto non soffro il caldo.» E almeno era sicuro che, in quel caso, si trattava di un lavoro davvero importante da fare e non uno stupido scherzo.

«Non è necessario» gli rispose Marco gentilmente. «Basta dare un'occhiata di tanto in tanto. E anche se non senti il caldo, potrebbe comunque darti una scottatura. Torna pure dentro.»

Ace annuì e gli riservò un leggero sorriso: almeno sembrava preoccuparsi della sua salute, il che era meglio che nulla. Non era possibile che si preoccupasse meno della sua morte, no? Il mare sotto di loro era blu scuro, agitato, con la schiuma creata dal passaggio della nave che appariva e scompariva inghiottita dalle profondità marine. Ace vi fissò i suoi occhi neri, attratto inevitabilmente. Se fosse caduto in quel momento, solo Marco avrebbe potuto salvarlo.

Un soffio di vento, afoso come il resto dell'aria, attraversò all'improvviso il ponte e gli sollevò il cappello. Ace balzò sul parapetto allungando la mano in avanti per afferrarlo in tempo con il medio e il pollice per la testa. Lo sbilanciamento provocato dal tentativo lo fece precipitare, o forse era stato Ace stesso, volontariamente, a lanciarsi troppo avanti, per mettere Marco alla prova.

Il suo corpo precipitò comunque a peso morto, senza nemmeno il tempo di reagire. Solo il contatto con l'acqua lo risvegliò, ma non c'era a quel punto molto che potesse fare a parte stringere la presa più forte sulla tesa del cappello. Teneva gli occhi aperti e il sole brillava appena, schermato da quella passa liquida che lo stava inghiottendo e trascinando in basso. Precipitava lentamente, ma precipitava trascinato da mani invisibili.

Solitamente i suoi compagni riuscivano a recuperarlo abbastanza in fretta, prima che perdesse conoscenza, ma non fu quello il caso, perché sentì che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere il fiato ancora a lungo, nonostante il fastidio dell'acqua che gli solleticava le labbra e le narici. Dannazione, aveva una cosa, una sola che doveva rispettare e che aveva promesso a Rufy e non sarebbe riuscita a mantenerla.

I suoi polmoni si aprirono per respirare e l'acqua gli entrò in bocca. Tentò di agitarsi e di cacciarla, ma i suoi movimenti erano lenti da sentirsi quasi fermo. Ciò non faceva altro che farlo agitare maggiormente e fargli respirare ancora più acqua. La cosa successiva che si ricordava era la faccia di Satch chinata su di lui con le labbra schiuse.

«Che cavolo fai!» esclamò, balzando in piedi anche se a fatica, tossendo. Era completamente zuppo, con l'acqua che gli gocciolava dai capelli e dai vestiti. La gola gli bruciava e ciò gli rendeva difficile parlare.

«Ti salvo la vita» protestò Satch, offeso. «Con la respirazione bocca a bocca.»

Namur, che era accanto a lui e che era indicato come suo salvatore dai vestiti bagnati, rise appena alla faccia sconvolta di Ace. «Avevi bevuto parecchio, per fortuna che Marco mi ha chiamato in tempo.» Come uomo-pesce, era veloce a nuotare e la profondità non costituiva un problema per lui, considerando che respirava sott'acqua, ma la stessa cosa non si poteva dire per gli esseri umani.

«Grazie...» mormorò Ace appena, mentre, con il cervello che riprendeva a funzionare, si rendeva conto della situazione. Marco non si era gettato a salvarlo nemmeno in quell'occasione. Se l'avesse fatto, sarebbe riuscito a recuperarlo in fretta, come succedeva sempre. Invece era andato appositamente a chiamare altre persone. Oh, almeno aveva avuto l'accortezza di scegliere proprio Namur, fra tutti.

«Dai, non spaventarti, non è successo niente» disse Namur, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. Era strano vedere Ace così sconvolto, proprio lui che non aveva avuto alcuna esitazione a cercare di fare qualcosa di impossibile come sconfiggere Barbabianca.

«No, è solo che...» Marco era in piedi leggermente più distante da loro e stava controllando tutta la situazione, ma non era intervenuto. «Non potevi buttarti in mare tu?» L'aveva detto, alla fine. Il tono era riuscito un po' più polemico di quello che prevedeva, per nascondere la delusione.

Marco alzò leggermente un sopracciglio. «Ti sei buttato apposta?» domandò, serio. «Che cos'era, una prova?»

«No! È stato il cappello...» Ace si girò attorno per cercarlo e lo trovò appoggiato sul ponte e completamente zuppo. Almeno era riuscito a salvarlo. Lo prese, facendo cadere una cascata d'acqua, per cui illuminò il dorso delle mani di fiamme per asciugarlo. E per poter concentrare la sua attenzione su quello e non su Marco, che lo stava scrutando attentamente.

«Bene» disse lui e poi si voltò e tornò sottocoperta.

Satch passava lo sguardo fra i due, perplesso. «Guarda che Marco ha un Frutto dei Diavolo» commentò in direzione di Ace, che stava continuando a fissare intensamente il suo cappello.

«Che?»

«Ah, ma quindi non lo sapevi!» esclamò Satch. «Non ci credo!»

Ora sì che Ace si sentiva un idiota. Quella era davvero la spiegazione più semplice che si poteva trovare a giustificare il suo comportamento, ma ovviamente il cervello bacato che si ritrovava figuriamoci se ci aveva pensato. Aveva trovato tanti altri motivi, ma non quello ovvio.

«Ma... Ma non me l'ha mai detto» protestò. Sapeva che altri membri della ciurma ne possedevano, tra cui Jozu, ma erano tutte persone che non ne facevano mistero e che lo usavano per combattere. Marco era stato molto attento a non farsi notare. «Che Frutto ha?»

Satch e Namur si guardarono, sorridendo complici. «No, no, se non vuole dirtelo...»

«Ma io voglio saperlo!»

«Primo o poi lo scoprirai, non è una cosa che si può nascondere a lungo. Coraggio.» Satch si era alzato e gli aveva messo il braccio attorno alle spalle in maniera complice, ma divertita. «Comunque, per punizione visto il colpo che ci hai fatto prendere, ti tocca fare il turno di notte per tutta la settimana.»

«Ho quasi rischiato di affogare e mi devo fare la notte in bianco?» protestò Ace, sottraendosi alla sua presa.

«Credimi, ne varrà la pena» commentò Satch, in tono complice.

Non che Ace fosse incline a credergli, dato che lui era uno di quelli che amava fare più scherzi in assoluto, ma anche Namur aveva annuito e in ogni caso era troppo preso dalla nuova scoperta riguardante il Frutto del Diavolo di Marco. Per cui si autoconvinse che forse Satch non lo stava effettivamente prendendo in giro o che, per lo meno, in questo caso preferisse più indirizzare la sua attenzione nei riguardi di Marco e volesse aiutarlo davvero a scoprire che cosa nascondesse. Mal che andava, avrebbe sempre potuto pestarlo.

Ed era quella la tentazione che gli era venuta dopo due giorni di veglia notturna senza alcun vantaggio personale. La terza l'avrebbe passata probabilmente a inveirlo e a progettare come vendicarsi sia di lui sia di Izou, che gli aveva fatto inutilmente pulire il ponte, ma il suo tempo fu occupato in maniera completamente diversa.

Fu il bagliore che era apparso nel cielo ad attirarlo e a impedirgli di diventare preda del sonno. All'inizio era un puntino nel cielo, facilmente scambiabile per una stella, ma man mano che si avvicinava diventava sempre più grande e assumeva dei contorni ben definitivi. Ace balzò giù dalla coffa e corse sul ponte di poppa. Strinse gli occhi per verificare bene, fino a capire che si trattava di un uccello.

E che uccello! Il più strano che avesse mai visto, perché oltre a sembrare discretamente grande, sembrava circondato da delle fiamme di colore azzurro. Man mano che si avvicinava, appariva sempre più chiaro che quelle non erano semplicemente fiamme, ma le sue piume. Lo si notava soprattutto nella lunga coda scintillante, formata da tre lunghe parti a cerchi dorati. Che razza era? E, soprattutto, era commestibile?

Ace fece una serie di passi indietro quando capì che l'uccello si stava dirigendo proprio verso di lui e contemporaneamente allargò il palmo per farvi apparire delle fiamme, pronto ad attaccare nel caso si fosse rivelato un nemico. Eppure, più si avvicinava più lo splendore delle fiamme blu andava scemando, finché non fu quasi davanti a lui e solo allora diventò completamente un uomo, che atterrò senza alcuna difficoltà sul parapetto.

Il ponte era tornato completamente buio, tranne per il palmo infuocato di Ace, che venne alzato davanti a lui per poter vedere meglio. Marco era in piedi di fronte a lui, con le ombre che non nascondevano il suo sorriso ironico nel fissarlo.

«È questo... Il tuo Frutto...?» mormorò appena Ace, con ancora negli occhi il brillare di quelle piume blu infiammate.

«Ora lo sai.» Marco annuì appena e scese con un balzo sul ponte.

«Non ho mai visto uno Zoan così...» Gli era capitato di scontrarsi contro di loro e di vedere le loro diverse forme, ma tutte assumevano la sembianza precisa degli animali che il loro Frutto rappresentava. Quell'uccello era persino più strano dei mostri marini della Rotta Maggiore.

«Io mio è lo Zoan mitologico della Fenice» gli spiegò Marco. «Conosci la leggenda.» Ace annuì: continuava a scrutarlo pensando di vedere improvvisamente spuntare fiamme blu. «Si tratta di una creatura in grado di resuscitare dalle proprie ceneri. Questo è quello che posso fare.»

«Cioè, sei immortale?» si stupì Ace, riprendendosi un attimo dalla sua ricerca delle piume.

«Non proprio» rise Marco. «Ma posso guarire ogni ferita.» Alzò una mano e la avvicinò a quella di Ace, ancora in fiamme e alzata per illuminare la zona. «Avanti, prova a bruciarmi.»

Ace gli osservò il palmo, poco convinto. «Potrei farti molto male» lo avvertì.

Marco fece un sorriso ironico. «Non credo proprio, ragazzino.» Sapeva bene che un commento del genere sarebbe stato più che sufficiente a convincerlo a provare, difatti non passò nemmeno un minuto che Ace aveva unito i loro due palmi.

Le loro dita si incrociarono, con naturalezza, mentre alcune bruciature nere iniziavano a comparire sulla pelle di Marco. In un istante, vennero fatte scomparire, sostituite da quelle fiamme blu che avevano colpito Ace in precedenza. Non sembravano calde come le sue, nonostante si muovessero nello stesso modo. Ace non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quei due colori, blu e arancione, che si univano e volteggiavano assieme nell'oscurità della notte. Avvertiva la presa della mano di Marco su di lui e non riusciva a sottrarsi.

«Le fiamme che circondano il mio corpo servono per rigenerarmi, anche dalla ferita più mortale» spiegò Marco. «Ho un limite, ma è molto difficile da raggiungere. Non servono per attaccare come le tue, però.»

Ace non lo riteneva un problema, mentre continuava a fissarle incuriosito, tanto da rimanere deluso quando Marco, con quella che appariva quasi come una carezza, lo lasciò. Le fiamme blu scomparvero subito dopo aver guarito tutte le bruciature, lasciando la sua pelle liscia come in precedenza.

Ace si appoggiò contro il parapetto e continuò ad osservare le sue che emettevano dal suo palmo. Vero, erano molto diverse da quelle di Marco e lui le adorava, eppure non riusciva a non trovare affascinanti anche le sue.

«Oggi mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento» disse Marco, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. «Se proprio devi cadere in acqua, vedi di farlo quando c'è qualcuno che possa nuotare nei paraggi.» Il tono era più divertito che spaventato.

«Scusami» rispose Ace, con un leggero sorriso.

«Volevi mettermi alla prova?»

«No... Non proprio. Ma ci stavo pensando» ammise. «Be', la colpa è tua che non mi avevi mai detto nulla del tuo Frutto» commentò, annuendo. «Perché?» chiese poi. Di nuovo il suo cervello gli portò alla mente lo scenario più spaventoso e meno credibile.

Marco alzò le spalle. «Posso trasformarmi in un _uccello_ » puntualizzò. «Hai idea di quante potenzialità Satch abbia sfruttato per prendermi in giro?»

«Posso immaginare» ridacchiò appena Ace. Il loro compagno era piuttosto famoso per queste cose e Ace non era nemmeno minimamente paragonabile. «Però... Tu puoi volare, che figata è? E le tue fiamme...» Non sapeva nemmeno bene come spiegare ciò che aveva provato, ma era rimasto affascinato dallo spettacolo che aveva visto. «E poi, hai le mie stesse fiamme... Più o meno.»

In un attimo, Marco aveva appoggiato la mano sul suo petto e gli aveva dato una spinta abbastanza forte da farlo scontrare con il parapetto e poi cadere oltre, verso le acque scure al di sotto. Ace ebbe appena il tempo di accorgersi dell'aria che gli fischiava nelle orecchie quando la sua schiena toccò qualcosa di più duro della superficie dell'acqua, per poi essere sollevato di nuovo.

Marco si era trasformato in Fenice e aveva volato abbastanza veloce da farlo atterrare sul suo dorso, quindi aveva ripreso quota, molto in alto, sopra la Moby Dick che ora appariva come una minuscola barchetta in lontananza, mentre le stelle si erano fatte estremamente vicine. L'aria gli sferzava contro il viso, per cui Ace fu costretto a tenersi la mano sul capello perché non volasse via, mentre si sistemava meglio sul dorso.

Come aveva compreso, in quella forma non si trattava di vere e proprie fiamme, ma erano le stesse piume ad essere tali. Ace le accarezzò dolcemente, passando la mano in quel mare blu scintillante. Erano morbide e guizzavano tra le sue dita come dotate di vita propria. Le sue non si sarebbero mai potute toccare in quella maniera.

Le fiamme blu continuavano a scintillare attorno a lui, soprattutto perché Marco aveva smesso di muovere le ali e si limitava a tenersi in volo planando, cosa che permetteva alle penne delle ali di apparire in tutto il loro splendore, anche nella scia che lasciavano dietro di loro. Ace si sdraiò completamente sul suo dorso, con le mani che ciondolavano ai lati del suo lungo collo da fenice, il viso affondato in quella massa di piume morbide.

«Non te ne approfittare, non sono un mezzo di trasporto» commentò Marco, ma si sentiva che era più divertito che seccato.

«Peccato, perché sei molto comodo» fu la risposta sbiascicata di Ace, che nonostante il solletico che le piume gli provocavano, rischiava di essere preda di uno dei suoi soliti attacchi di narcolessia. «Non porti spesso persone?» domandò.

«Praticamente mai.» Oh, questo sì che lo faceva sentire privilegiato!

«Grazie» mormorò appena Ace, in tono talmente basso da essere sicuro che Marco non l'avesse sentito. Non era un ringraziamento solamente per quel volo inaspettato, per il quale era certo che fosse un privilegiato, ma anche per averlo prima gettato oltre il ponte. Cosa che, a dirsi, appariva strana, ma Ace aveva, per una volta, capito perché l'avesse fatto. Era per dimostrargli che non si era mai buttato in acqua a salvarlo semplicemente perché non poteva, non perché non volesse.

Lo ringraziava perché, invece di fargli notare quanto bacato fosse il suo cervello a dubitarne ancora, l'aveva messo di fronte al fatto compiuto, per cui nemmeno lui poteva sottrarsi alla verità. Voltò appena la testa, affondando il viso nel piumaggio, le labbra che premevano contro il suo collo.

Ace non sapeva se quello contava come bacio, dato che probabilmente Marco nemmeno se n'era accorto, dato che le piume blu erano abbastanza folte da impedirgli di raggiungere la pelle nuda e, per di più, gli entravano in bocca se schiudeva appena le braccia. Eppure era proprio per quel motivo che sentiva di poterglielo dare senza rischiare troppo.

Nonostante l'iniezione di fiducia che Marco gli aveva appena fornito, non si sentiva ancora pronto per esprimersi in maniera così netta sui suoi sentimenti. Per il momento si sarebbe accontentato di quel piccolo bacio nascosto e di poter stare affondato tra le sue piume. Quel momento che condividevano solo loro due.

«Vuoi fare un altro giro?» domandò Marco, che si era di nuovo abbassato in direzione della Moby Dick, ma non era ancora atterrato.

«Sì.» Ace non era ancora pronto a perdere quel momento, non ora che aveva finalmente scoperto il segreto del Frutto del Diavolo. Non vi avrebbe certo rinunciato così facilmente.

«Va bene» ridacchiò Marco, riprendendo quota. «Però, poi, voglio un bacio vero quando atterriamo.»

Ace avvampò e fiamme rosse gli uscirono dalle spalle per l'imbarazzo, scontrandosi contro quelle blu. Non credeva se ne fosse accorto! Ma Marco non l'aveva detto in tono derisorio, anzi. Sembrava desiderarlo davvero. «Se proprio vuoi...» minimizzò, alzando appena le spalle. Non era che lo volesse tantissimo, adesso, e il cuore aveva iniziato a battergli forte per l'eccitazione.

Marco se ne accorse. «Vuoi davvero fare un altro giro?» gli domandò, stavolta con una leggera risata.

«Sì. No.» Ace imprecò fra sé. Lo stava fregando, se ne rendeva conto.

Allora, Marco fece un giro della morte, così improvvisamente che Ace non fece in tempo a tenersi e finì per precipitare. Agirò le mani in aria fino ad aggrapparsi a qualcosa: le spalle di Marco. Aveva assunto la sua forma umana, a parte per le braccia che erano ancora delle ali e che permettevano loro di restare a mezz'aria.

«Bastardo» commentò Ace, che gli si era praticamente avvinghiato anche con le gambe attorno al petto. E poi lo baciò, con forza, e contemporaneamente lasciando che lingue di fuoco scorressero libere sulle sue labbra. Marco, dopo un attimo di incertezza, ricambiò e allo stesso modo le sue fiamme azzurre si illuminarono per proteggerlo dalle bruciature. Così, com'era successo per le loro mani, i due colori si fusero assieme mentre continuavano a baciarsi.

Quella era la situazione più strana ed eccitante in cui Ace si era trovato, cosa che riusciva a fargli superare persino l'imbarazzo per quello che stava succedendo, per i sentimenti che aveva dovuto scoprire. Forse, senza il Frutto del Diavolo di Marco, non sarebbe riuscito a rivelarli così facilmente o così in fretta.

Alla fine, aveva ragione lui. Doveva dirglielo prima, questo segreto, così non si sarebbe fatto venire dei dubbi sul perché non l'aveva mai salvato. E, probabilmente, si sarebbero baciati molto, molto prima. Con le labbra ancora premute sulle sue e con le fiamme che continuavano a scintillare attorno, l'unica cosa che gli veniva da pensare era meglio tardi che mai.


End file.
